Mjölnir
by lilfury
Summary: Inspiriert von diesem wundervollen Artwork: "The time he was found worthy - It did not matter. Loki hauls his unconscious brother onto his back and to safety. Picking up The Hammer was an afterthought." Request. Leichtes Thor / Loki


**Titel: Mjölnir**

Pairing: leichtes Thor / Loki

Summary: Inspiriert von diesem wundervollen Artwork: "The time he was found worthy - It did not matter. Loki hauls his unconscious brother onto his back and to safety. Picking up The Hammer was an afterthought." (← by nautilusl2 (.) Tumblr (.) com)

**Disclaimer: **Keiner der erwähnten Charaktere gehört mir, sondern Marvel (und wem auch immer noch) und ich verdiene nichts an der Geschichte als persönliche Unterhaltung.

Lautlos landete Loki in einer Welt aus Stein und alter Magie und das Chaos um ihn herum überwältigte ihn, war noch viel schlimmer, als er es vermutet hatte. Fassungslos ließ er den Blick über die zerklüftete Ebene schweifen, die bedeckt war von grotesken Kadavern und kämpfenden Kreaturen, in deren Mitte sein Bruder wütete. Blut. So viel Blut. Seine Sicht verschwamm in Rot im ersten Moment, wohin er sah, und es war unmöglich zu unterscheiden, was davon seinem Bruder gehörte, was diesen Kreaturen. Unruhig leckte er sich über die trockenen Lippen und sein Blick kehrte zu Thor zurück, der ihn noch nicht bemerkt hatte, der scheinbar nichts um sich herum bemerkte, der nicht einmal sich selbst und seine offensichtlichen Verletzungen zu bemerken schien und genau in diesem Moment strauchelte. Etwas in Loki zog sich kalt und hart zusammen und er widerstand dem Drang nach seinem Bruder zu rufen, sich im Klaren darüber wie verhängnisvoll jede Ablenkung, jede Lücke in der Deckung in diesem Moment sein konnte. Mjölnir sirrte durch die Luft, so dicht an ihm vorbei, dass er die krachende Elektrizität fast spüren konnte und traf mit einem dumpfen Schlag den Rumpf einer der Kreaturen. Ein verendendes Brüllen hallte zwischen den spitzen Felsen wieder, nicht laut genug das Geräusch berstender Knochen zu übertönen und die Kreatur fiel röchelnd zu Boden, sofort von anderen ersetzt, die heran stürmten. Zischen und Brüllen füllte die Luft, animalische Geräusche und unverständliche Worte einer unverständlichen Sprache, nur unterbrochen von Thors Fluchen und Lachen und Mjölnirs zerstörerischen Schlägen. Geräuschlos, getarnt durch Magie, erhob Loki sich und Thor strauchelte erneut, getroffen von einer der Kreaturen und dennoch dieses Grinsen im Gesicht, dieses unendlich schonungslose, selbstüberschätzende Grinsen in seinem blutverschmierten Gesicht, und Loki fluchte innerlich. Wusste, dass sein Bruder sich nicht zurückziehen würde, nicht vernünftig sein würde. Von Anfang an hatte er es gewusst und der lebende Beweis stand vor ihm, grinsend, nicht mehr so sicher auf den Beinen, aber zu sehr im Rausch des Kampfes um es zu erkennen.

Er ballte die Magie in seiner Hand, nicht für Angriff, nur für Rauch, Nebel, Ablenkung, um sie hier heraus holen zu können, um seinen Bruder zu Vernunft oder zumindest hier weg zu bringen, bevor er sich gedankenlos zu Grunde richtete. Etwas musste durch die Tarnung gesickert sein, oder er konnte sich vor Thor nicht vollständig verbergen, musste es auch für gewöhnlich nicht, denn sein Bruder sah in seine Richtung, gerade als er den Zauber entfesseln wollte, gerade als eine der Kreaturen ausholte.

_Nein! _Er wusste nicht, ob die Laute über seine Lippen kamen, sah nur, wie sein Bruder getroffen wurde, wie für einen Augenblick ein Ausdruck überraschter Verwirrung auf seine Züge trat, bevor sein starker Körper kraftlos zu Boden glitt, der Hammer ungelenkt einen Schritt entfernt zu Boden fiel.

Die Kreaturen stutzten, selbst überrumpelt von ihrem augenscheinlichen Sieg und Loki spürte, wie seine Tarnung bröckelte, die Magie wild und unkontrolliert von ihm ausging und die Aufmerksamkeit auf ihn lenkte, aber achtete nicht darauf, hatte nur Augen für seinen Bruder am Boden. Kälte breitete sich in ihm aus, die für einen Moment die Welt einfror, ein schmerzhaftes Stechen in seiner Brust, das ein flaues Gefühl zurück ließ, das er seit Jahren, seit seiner Kindheit nicht mehr gespürt hatte. Angst. Kalte, beklemmende Angst um seinen Bruder, der oft leichtsinnig war, der öfters seine Hilfe brauchte in brenzligen Situationen, aber nie hilflos war, nie wirklich hilflos war wie jetzt. Es fühlte sich an als ob etwas in ihm zerbrach, schmerzhaft und grausam ernüchternd. Dann kam der Zorn, heiß und vertraut und seine Gedanken drehten sich weiter, seine Rationalität kehrte zurück, Adrenalin flutete seinen Körper und er rannte.

Wie in Trance erledigte er zwei der Kreaturen, die ihm den Weg versperrten, die nach ihm griffen, seinen Körper ganz seinen Reflexen übergeben, baute ein Schild aus purer Magie um sich auf, als er neben Thor auf die Knie sank.

Das Blut rauschte in seinen Ohren, machte ihn halb taub für seine Umwelt, sein Herzschlag schmerzhaft schnell in seinem Brustkorb und die Luft reichte nicht, brannte stechend in seinen angestrengten Lungen. "Thor." Seine Stimme zitterte, zitterte wie sie es sonst nie tat, nur seine Hände waren ruhig, griffen eisern um die breiten Schultern seines Bruders und zogen ihn näher. "Thor", wiederholte er noch einmal, drängender, fester, keine Wirkung. Keine Zeit.

Ein hässliches Lachen ließ ihn herum fahren und in das Gesicht einer der Kreaturen blicken, die sich wieder näherten, der Boden bebend unter ihm durch ihr Gewicht. "Zu spät is' er", grinste die Kreatur, mit einer Stimme wie Stein auf Metall und die anderen stimmten ein in einen Chor hässlicher, unverständlicher Laute, die nichts Menschliches, nichts Tierisches an sich hatten, nur blankes Grauen. Lokis Augen wurden dunkel, huschten über die Gestalten und er verzog den Mund zu einer schmalen Linie. Zu viele, zu wenig Zeit.

Zorn brannte heiß in seinen Adern und er spürte das vertraute Prickeln der Magie, wie sie wuchs, wie sie über seine Haut rann wie flüssiges Feuer, wie sie in ihm wogte und eine Form suchte, einen Ausweg suchte, Wellen reiner Energie die pulsierend von ihm ausgingen. Er spürte es und die Kreaturen spürten es auch. Er wusste, er brauchte seine Macht noch um sie zurück zu bringen und die Kreaturen wussten es nicht, doch dachten auch nicht so weit, blind und stumpfsinnig in ihrer Kampfeswut.

"Zerreißt ihn", scharrte die Stimme des Größten und das Chaos brach über sie herein.

Gequälte Schreie zerrissen die Luft und seine Magie brannte, fraß sich in das Fleisch der Kreaturen, bohrte sich in ihr Innerstes und zermalmte, was sie fand, tausende feine Nadeln mit Präzision geführt. Kein Blut, nur Schmerz. Feinster, erlesenster Schmerz und ein grausames Lächeln erschien auf Lokis Zügen, nur den Bruchteil einer Sekunde, dann zog er die Magie zurück. Er war nicht zum Kämpfen hier, er war nicht zum Töten hier, er war nicht sein Bruder, er verschaffte nur Zeit. Ein markerschütterndes Brüllen zerriss die Luft und er schlang einen Arm um Thors Taille, zog ihn mit sich auf die Beine, trotz des unsicheren Bodens, der erschüttert wurde von den Schritten von etwas Großem. Ein Schaudern ging durch die ächzenden Kreaturen und die Schatten der schartigen Felsen wurden länger, seltsam lebendig, das Brüllen plötzlich näher.

"Thor", beschwor er seinen bewusstlosen Bruder noch einmal, flehend fast, aber erhielt keine Reaktion und die Schatten griffen nach ihnen, zäh und dickflüssig wie heißes Pech. Etwas brach durch die Felsen, ein Koloss aus lebendigen Schatten und Stein und Loki schluckte schwer, spürte zum zweiten Mal das befremdliche, kalte Gefühl nackter Angst. Er konnte kämpfen, oder er konnte sie hier weg bringen, schnell genug, hoffentlich schnell genug, aber niemals beides. Thors Gewicht lastete schwer auf seinen Schultern, machte ihn unbeweglich, lenkte ihn ab und er schloss die Augen einen Moment, zwang sich seine Umwelt auszublenden, egal wie sein Herz in seiner Kehle klopfte, egal wie überreizt seine Sinne waren, konzentrierte sich ganz auf die alten Worte, die leise über seine Lippen kamen.

Die Kreaturen kreischten, brüllten, scharten sich um das Ungetüm, dessen dumpfe Schritte näher kamen und näher kamen und er rang um seine Konzentration, konnte sich keinen Fehler erlauben, bis er endlich, endlich den vertrauten Sog spürte, der ihn und seinen Bruder umschloss, das vertraute Prickeln unter der Haut, das zeigte, dass seine Magie wirkte.

Fauler Atem brannte in seiner Nase und er öffnete die Augen, sah sich nur wenige Meter entfernt von dem gewaltigen Biest und die Kreaturen scharten sich um es, füllten die Luft mit ihrem hässlichen Lachen, aber zu spät. Seine Magie wirkte und löste ihn und seinen Bruder in dieser Welt auf, riss an ihnen und die Kreaturen brüllten, sprangen los um sie nicht entkommen zu lassen und er hatte keine Konzentration übrig, keine Magie übrig, um sie auf Distanz zu halten, alles darauf verwandt die Teleportation zu beschleunigen. Der Sog wurde stärker, ihre Umwelt verschwamm - und er sah Mjölnir, den verdammten Hammer. Den verdammten Hammer ohne den sein Bruder nicht sein konnte, für den er zurückkommen würde, für den er töten würde und sich wieder so zurichten. Die Welt verschwamm in einem Strudel aus Farben und er griff instinktiv nach dem Griff des Hammers, nicht davon ausgehend ihn bewegen zu können, nicht darüber nachdenkend, nur ein zorniger Reflex, damit er seinen Bruder nicht erneut hier von den Felsen kratzen musste. Er spürte einen stechenden Schmerz im Arm, als ihn irgendetwas erwischte und war verschwunden, ließ nichts zurück in der trostlosen Welt als einen Schleier dunklen Rauchs.

Hart landeten sie auf vertrautem Boden und der Aufprall ließ ihn straucheln, Thors ungleich verteiltes Gewicht eine zusätzliche Belastung, doch er schaffte es, auf den Beinen zu bleiben. Langsam hob er den Blick und ließ ihn über Asgrads goldene Hallen schweifen, selten so erleichtert die gewohnten Gemäuer zu sehen, dann fiel sein Blick auf den Hammer in seiner linken Hand und seine Augen weiteten sich. Das sollte nicht möglich sein, konnte nicht möglich sein. Ein elektrisierendes Zittern, das fast lebendig war, rann durch das kühle Metall und der Hammer vibrierte sanft in seiner Hand. Pure, geballte Macht. So viel Macht. Ein leichter Schlag ging durch seinen Körper und er ließ los, taumelte einen Schritt zur Seite, gerade rechtzeitig, bevor der Hammer sich unbarmherzig in den Boden zu seinen Füßen grub. Einen langen Moment sah er den Hammer an und seine Augen wurden schmal, dann riss er den Blick los und wandte sich ab, ließ seinen Bruder vorsichtig auf den weichen Rasen des Gartens gleiten und kniete sich neben ihn. Geradezu zärtlich strich er ihm eine blonde Strähne aus der blutverkrusteten Stirn, erleichtert, dass es sich offensichtlich nicht um das Blut seines Bruders handelte, doch schnell näher kommende Schritte stoppten ihn in der Bewegung. Erneut griff er auf seine Magie zurück, verhüllte sie beide und brachte sie mit tonlos gemurmelten Worten in seine Kammer. Es war besser, wenn vorerst niemand von dieser Sache erfuhr, wenn niemand seinen Bruder in diesem Zustand sah.

Das Stechen in seinem Arm ignorierend, bugsierte er Thor auf sein Bett, verzog leicht das Gesicht, als seine frische Laken mit der besudelten, leichten Rüstung in Berührung kamen, aber das hatte nicht Priorität. Mit geübten Bewegungen entkleidete er seinen Bruder, warf das Leder und den Stoff achtlos auf den Boden und erhob sich um eine Schale mit klarem Wasser zu holen, sowie ein weiches Tuch. Vorsichtig, aber nicht überzogen sanft wusch er die Wunden und Kratzer auf dem trainierten Körper aus, entfernte den Dreck, den Staub und das Blut von der gebräunten Haut um sich einen Überblick über die Schwere der Verletzungen zu verschaffen. Bis auf zwei tiefe Risse an der rechten Schultern schien nichts mehr als eine oberflächliche Wunde zu sein. Prellungen und Schrammen, nicht mehr, wie jedes Mal, bis auf den unglücklichen Schlag an den Kopf. Die Augenbrauen nachdenklich zusammen gezogen ließ er den Lappen sinken, fuhr mit einer kühlen Hand durch die wirren, blonden Strähnen, schloss die Augen und tastete mit seiner Magie nach der Verletzung. Er war kein Heiler und solche Künste interessierten ihn nicht, aber es reichte, reichte für das Nötigste. Reicht um ihn für den Moment zu beruhigen und er schlug die Augen wieder auf, sah undeutbar auf das Gesicht seines Bruders hinab.

Er fühlte Beruhigung, fühlte Erschöpfung, aber die Angst, die er verspürt hatte, hinterließ einen fahlen Nachgeschmack auf allem. Einen Moment zuckte etwas wie Hass in seinem Inneren, Hass auf seinen Bruder, dass er ihn zu solchen Gefühlen brachte, aber der Funke erstarb, als Thor sich leicht unter seiner Hand regte.

"Still", befahl er ruhig, seine Stimme ebenmäßig, um seinen Bruder davon abzuhalten hektisch zu reagieren und der Klang tat seine Wirkung. "Wir sind zu Hause", fügte er hinzu, weicher, und zog seine Hand aus den blonden Haaren zurück, ließ sie auf der breiten Brust ruhen. Blinzelnd öffnete Thor die Augen, sein Blick suchend, unfokussiert, bis er auf Loki zu ruhen kam. Langsam trat Erkennen in die strahlend blauen Augen, dann Verwirrung, dann etwas wie bittere Erkenntnis, die nur langsam etwas Wärmerem wich. Loki wartete, still.

Dann erschien ein breites Grinsen auf Thors Zügen, zu breit, zu ehrlich, unpassend in dieser Situation und Loki zog leicht die Augenbrauen hoch, nicht im Mindesten überrascht, aber noch weniger erfreut.

"Ich hoffe für dich, du bist nicht stolz auf wahnwitziges Verhalten", warnte er seinen Bruder leise, es nicht zu weit zu treiben, aber seine Worte taten dem Grinsen keinen Abbruch. Thor lachte leise und schüttelte leicht den Kopf, so viel wie sein Zustand es erlaubte, legte Loki eine Hand in den Nacken und strich mit dem Daumen über seine Wange.

"Ich wusste, du würdest kommen", schmunzelte er. Loki schnaubte, aber wehrte sich nicht gegen die Berührung, die tief in ihm ein warmes Flattern auslöste. Er sollte seinem Bruder klar machen, dass er sich nicht immer darauf verlassen konnte, dass es nicht immer möglich war, dass er noch im richtigen Moment auftauchte, aber brachte es nicht über sich jetzt für eine längere Predigt anzusetzen, die nur Sorge die blauen Augen trüben lassen würde. Nicht, wenn es für den Moment genügte, ihn heil und in einem Stück zurück zu haben – was allein sein Verdienst war, doch darauf konnte er später noch hinweisen. Oft. Etwas änderte sich in Thors Blick und er zog seine Hand zurück, ließ Loki leicht eine Augenbraue in die Höhe ziehen.

"Wo ist...", setzte er an und ließ den Blick suchend durch das Zimmer schweifen, unruhig, seine Muskeln unter Lokis Hand plötzlich angespannt. "Mein... Wo ist – ..."

"Im Garten."

Thors Blick kehrte zu ihm zurück, sichtlich erleichtert, aber noch nicht ganz beruhigt, eher verwirrt.

"Wie...? Hast du...?"

Einen langen Moment sah Loki seinen Bruder nur an, undeutbar, distanziert. Seine Haut prickelte, wo er den Hammer gehalten hatte, wo er die pulsierende Macht gespürt hatte, bevor der Hammer wieder ein Eigenleben entwickelt hatte. Bevor er wieder unabänderlich außerhalb seiner Reichweite gerückt war, egal wie nah. Bevor er sich seines wahren Besitzers erinnert hatte. Ein leichtes Lächeln zuckte um Lokis Mundwinkel und er schüttelte den Kopf. "Wo denkst du hin."

Thor erwiderte sein Lächeln, wenn auch nicht ganz so breit, nicht ganz so vorbehaltslos wie sonst und Loki gab ihm einen leichten Klaps auf die Brust, zog dann seine Hand zurück.

"Du hieltest ihn noch in der Hand. Stur wie immer...", log er und ein verschmitztes Funkeln trat in seine Augen, das Thor zum Lachen brachte, wieder sorglos und ehrlich.

"Hast du etwas anderes erwartet?"

Loki zuckte gespielt mit der Augenbraue und senkte den Blick, streichelte sanft über Thors muskulöse Brust, wo sich die ersten Blutergüsse unter der gebräunten Haut abzeichneten. "Sicher nicht."


End file.
